


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #73

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [76]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crema, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: If you still take "Crema" prompts, how about Kurt surprising Blaine at work on Valentine's Day? Or (and) Blaine getting hurt at work - he slips or gets a burn - and Kurt helping, after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #73

Kurt has it all planned out.

 

He’s got a small, tasteful bouquet of red and yellow roses from the little local florist who definitely does not use child labor to procure the stems. He has a new bowtie (grey and black silk with subtle hints of green, finished two days ago) carefully wrapped in tissue paper nestled inside a little box covered in bright red wrapping paper. He’s wearing a pair of thin grey trousers he knows Blaine finds him irresistible in. And he knows what time Blaine usually takes his lunch at work. Kurt has it all planned out.

 

He knows Valentine’s Day is an overly sentimental trap of a holiday designed and created to make people spend outrageous amounts of money on each other in order to prove to strangers what they should already know themselves. He knows this. He knows cards don’t make a relationship, and neither do boxes of chocolate, blood diamonds, or hard-to-get dinner reservations at overly priced and underwhelming restaurants. He knows all this, and yet he still wants to show up unannounced and make Blaine smile.

 

But when he gets to the Starbucks, Blaine is not there.

 

Jeff is, and he waves at Kurt from behind the register.

 

“Hey, Kurt,” Jeff says brightly. “Those are awesome, are they for Blaine?”

 

Kurt nods, still looking around for the telltale mop of dark hair. “Yeah, uh, is he around? I know he was scheduled to work today. I wanted to uh, surprise him.” Kurt wriggles the bouquet of roses that are suddenly a whole lot more embarrassing to be carrying around the city.

 

“Oh, dude. He called in sick this morning.”

 

Kurt frowns. Blaine hadn’t texted or called him at all to say he wasn’t feeling well. Blaine doesn’t need to tell him everything, of course, but Kurt sort of expects his boyfriend to let him know if he’s ill. If only so Kurt can come take care of him.

 

“He didn’t say anything to you?” Jeff tilts his head and suddenly looks almost guilty, almost like he knows something Kurt doesn’t. But Kurt can’t imagine what.

 

“Well, I uh, I guess I’ll check in on him then,” Kurt hedges, but Jeff just shrugs.

 

“Yeah man, that’s weird. Hope he’s okay.”

 

Kurt nods and slips out of the store onto the busy street; his stomach feels very heavy.

 

It’s absurd, Kurt knows. Blaine isn’t hiding anything; wouldn’t hide anything important from him. There are no messages on his phone when Kurt checks: no texts, no calls, no emails from Blaine. Kurt bits his lip and tries not to worry. He doesn’t want to worry. Blaine has never given him cause to worry about anything at all. Not yet.

 

***

  
It feels like it takes forever to get to Blaine’s apartment, even though Kurt’s made the journey a thousand times and knows exactly how long it takes. They’re going to move in together; they’d had the giddy, breathless discussion just a few weeks before. Despite how quickly their relationship has progressed since that first day they met, Kurt wants it. He’s ready for it. He wants Blaine there in the morning when he wakes up (and sometimes he wakes up because Blaine has to get to work so early), and he wants Blaine there when they fall into bed together (and sometimes he goes to bed at an ungodly early hour just so he can slide under the sheets with Blaine when he has the opening shift). He wants failed cooking experiments and dirty laundry and fights over what to watch on Netflix. He wants Blaine’s cold feet in bed and his closet of polos and the incessant smell of coffee in his hair. Kurt wants it all.

 

They might be young, they might seem reckless, but he doesn’t care. He knows what his heart wants and his heart wants Blaine. It has since the moment Kurt laid eyes on him.

 

But Blaine was not at work when he was supposed to be, and it makes something cold settle in Kurt’s belly. He has no cause to worry, to dread; if anything he’s nervous that Blaine is actually so sick that he couldn’t even call to tell Kurt what was wrong.

 

Kurt has a key to Blaine’s apartment, but he’s almost not sure if he should use it for this.

 

“Blaine? Are you home?” Kurt calls out softly as he pushes the door open.

 

The living room is a mess. The coffee table is littered with sheet music, newspaper, and long-stem roses. Red and yellow rose petals are scattered haphazardly across the floor, as those swept from the table and not yet cleaned up. There is classical music playing, which is no surprise, but the apartment smells of freshly baked cookies, which is.

 

Kurt is about to call out for Blaine again, but Blaine steps out of the bedroom just as he opens his mouth.

 

“Kurt?” Blaine’s eyes are wide with surprise and his hands flutter like he isn’t sure what to do with them, which is a little nerve-wracking as he’s holding a pair of scissors. “What are you--” He stops and his eyes flicker down to the bouquet of roses still clenched in Kurt’s hand.

 

“I stopped by your store,” Kurt offers, a little lamely. Blaine is dressed in sweatpants and his old, faded NYU shirt that has seen better days. His hair is riotous mess, like he’s been rushing to get something completed and hasn’t bothered with himself all day, but he is most definitely not sick. “But you weren’t there.”

 

“I -- this was supposed to be a surprise,” Blaine says, and he gestures to the coffee table.

 

And Kurt gets it. It’s for him, whatever Blaine is putting together is for him. The sheet music, the roses, the cookies. Whatever he has planned here is for _him_. For them. For Valentine’s Day. Kurt’s heart feels so full it almost hurts.

 

“I’m surprised,” he manages to say around the sudden lump in his throat.

 

Blaine looks around a little helplessly. “I know Valentine’s Day is a huge waste of time perpetuated by businesses trying to sell things, but I just…I wanted you to know how much I love you. And I didn’t know _how_ to tell you. But I--”

 

Whatever else Blaine was going to say is lost inside Kurt’s kiss. He crosses the small living room so fast he almost trips and cups Blaine’s face for a hard, desperate kiss. Blaine flails a little, grunting against his lips, and Kurt is so in love with this boy he can hardly breathe for it.

 

“I love you,” Kurt whispers against Blaine’s mouth and he can taste Blaine’s smile. “And I’m very surprised.”

 

Scissors clatter to the floor before Blaine’s big hands settle on Kurt’s hips, holding him close. “I love you too,” he murmurs and Kurt’s heart double-beats in his chest.

 

Kurt isn’t sure what a Valentine’s Day is supposed to be like for two people such as themselves, but he thinks this will be a pretty good one.


End file.
